Tempt
by FailingDemi
Summary: “I…want it all off…” Kaoru said breathlessly and pleadingly, his hands weakly clenching the collars of the buttoned shirt. “It’s so…hot…” And then Hikaru snapped. -HIKAKAO-ONESHOT-Slight hints of Lemon-


A/N: Oh yes, for all those who have author alerted me, please pardon me for spamming your emails with three fics. :D

I had this idea for a while but I never had the time to write it and then I got bored today so I finished it. Woo... It shouldn't even be rated M, but rated M for safe. xD; So...hmm...twincest!

...yeah, I'm going back to square one of my writing days where I used to produce Twincest stories. XD Well here's the onslaught of stories...I should make a lemon soon...just need to relearn how to write it. =D

**WARNING: CONTAINS SLIGHT HINTS OF LEMON AND FOREPLAY OF TWINS. HOMOSEXUAL IS GAYxGAY. SO IF YOU DON'T READ THIS THEN DON'T READ IT. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS WARNING. **

Disclaimer: Dun own. Unbeta'd but proofread! BD (Though you may see some mistakes.)

-

-

-

It was a temptation that he knew that he could have avoided. So idiotic of him, so right of his mother. He should've stayed out. Should've gone away.

Hikaru's sweaty hands gripped the hems of his blue shirt and he was twisting it and clenching it. He listened to the escalating breaths escape through parted, cracked lips. Sweat glistened as it dribbled down the side of an identical face.

His twin was suffering.

Hefty breaths were anything but quiet, and the noisy —_sexy— _voice was filling the room. His face was contorted in pain, eyes shut tightly as tears clung onto the dark lashes desperately. He was gasping for air again, and another tear fell down his face.

Hikaru swallowed thickly, as hazel eyes intently studied the pained expression on his brother's face. Kaoru twisted his body, the gasps being heavier; his mouth was parted open, begging, almost _enticing_ him to just claim those beautiful pink lips—

Another gasp escaped and soon there was a strangled moan—

"…_Hikaru…"_

The word died on his tongue, and his face reddened under the relentless fever that he was experiencing. Sweaty palms clenched the tangled bed sheets and Kaoru, now half-unconscious, had his eyes half-lidded. The thin sheets were kicked away, as the bedridden Hitachiin was writhing under the feverish heat—

"So…hot…" he huffed, hot steamy breaths exhaling from the cracked lips of his. He never seemed to have caught his breath. Hikaru bit his lower lip, telling himself to just sit there and be a _good older brother for once_ and take care of his younger twin. Today they were _twins_, not lovers—

A hand grabbed at Hikaru's wrist pulling at it desperately, his nails almost clawed into his skin. Kaoru's dark lashes lifted slightly and dark, gold eyes looked up at him in a heavy daze. "Hi…karu…it's so hot…" he whined, while kicking away the sheets. He pulled at the button-up pajamas that he wore, a hand clinging at the front.

"Yeah…it is…" Hikaru could only murmur, as he tried so hard to just stop staring at the pale chest underneath the sweat-soaked shirt—

"I want…" another heavy gasp sprayed, and Kaoru's hand pulled roughly against the shirt, loosening some buttons. "…it off…" Hikaru's mouth ran dry as he started to feel the heat that Kaoru was experiencing. Sweat fell from Kaoru's face and glistened on his neck.

"…sure…?" he asked, his throat was parched. "You might get cold—"

"_No_…" Kaoru drawled in a whine; the sleeves started to slip down his shoulder, and Hikaru found it harder to act as a 'good older brother' and found it _extremely_ challenging to just stay away from any _horny_ thoughts.

"I want it off…" He mumbled in a heat-induced daze. Kaoru turned onto his stomach, his shoulders hunched with a knee standing him up from the bed. He breathed another short gasp, as the shirt barely hung off his arms, but kept its hold on the Hitachiin. In a light and breathless voice, he moaned: "…now, Hika_ru_…"

It was starting to get harder to refuse the request. Hikaru's mind was starting to get hazy—he was starting to lose it. The room seemed to have become hotter, and somehow wearing a sweater in such heat seemed to so stupid. _Just what the hell was up with the weather today? _He shifted onto the bed, a knee pressing onto the mattress, and he sat behind Kaoru, eyes wandering over the pale skin that was exposed.

He could just kiss it and suck on it—

_No!_ Hikaru told himself that he needed to take care of his brother today, not ravage him to however he pleased. He needed to follow his head, _not_ his groin, thank you very much—

"I…want it all off…" Kaoru said breathlessly and pleadingly, his hands weakly clenching the collars of the buttoned shirt. "It's so…hot…"

_And then Hikaru snapped._

He pushed Kaoru onto the bed with his weight, his leg slipping between the other's. Arms wrapped around the identical frame, and fingers quickly unbuttoned the shirt. He kissed the back of his brother's neck, inhaling the attractive scent of his sweat, and scraping his teeth over a sensitive spot.

Kaoru's heavy breaths became heavier, and he found it harder to breathe. The younger twin gasped delicately when wandering fingers clenched around his sensitive nubs, and his eyes clenched tightly again, the large fever keeping Kaoru semi-unconscious. Hikaru pressed his tongue against his neck, sliding his knee up against Kaoru's groin.

He was awarded with a low, pleasured moan, and Hikaru playfully teased his brother's nipples further with his fingers. The younger twin arched into Hikaru, the sweat-laced hands clenching the bed sheets more tightly.

"_Ah_—" Kaoru sighed slightly, as Hikaru ground his hips against his brother's behind, crushing him against the pillows. Sweat glistened in his hair, small droplets threatening to drip off a strand of his hair. Hikaru buried his face into the crook of Kaoru's neck, inhaling the intoxicating sweet smell. He breathed harshly as a tongue greedily licked at his neck. He devoured Kaoru's neck, sucking, licking, biting, _eating_—

Hikaru wanted more of it…he loved it, he couldn't control himself—

He loved the fragrance of Kaoru's sweat, he loved how salty it tasted like and how sexy it was—

Kaoru's breaths were heavy and loud, a mixture of moans and gasps filled the lone room—

Movements became uncontrollable and crazy.

Hikaru turned Kaoru over before mounting him quickly. He dove for his mouth, attacking it ruthlessly. Their teeth clashed, their tongues entangled and his fought. Hikaru's hands flew around, groping the feverish, _sick_, twin. His hand teasingly reached past the elastic band of Kaoru's pajama pants, rewarding him a moan. He curled his fingers around a soft but dripping wet cock; the pad of his thumb almost sliding over the slit of it—

_Achoo!_

Kaoru sneezed. Hikaru tore himself off his younger twin, the situation suddenly flooded back to him. The younger twin fell silent, his breathing falling back to quiet breaths. He turned onto his side, his shirt lying abandoned nearby.

Hikaru had been shaken from the lust, and he looked at his brother who was sleeping peacefully. He caught his breath, rubbing his face with a hand; his face flushed with the mere thought that he mindlessly jumped his younger brother when he had a _fever_.

The older Hitachiin rolled his eyes as he sat back and smiled gently at his twin's calmed features, stroking Kaoru's face with the back of his hand. He breathlessly whispered, "You're so freaking ignorant, Kaoru…"

And when he looked away, Kaoru smirked.

-

-

-

A/N: ...:D -runs away-

-Demi-kun.


End file.
